El crimen de amar
by Candydead
Summary: Todos al oir que la persona que amamos ama a otra , todo se vuelve diferente. Mal summary pero leán esta bueno n n


Jejeje saben he tenido la ayuda de alguien muy importante que es **Shirou_doku. (gracias por escribir este pequeño one shot )**

**Bueno pasemos a lo emocionante, esperando de nuevo sus reviews**

El crimen de Amar

Kyouya:

El sol golpea mis ojos, aun adormecido escucho otra vez esa pregunta que dejo en mi almohada, me levanto perezosamente, camino con desgano, me dirijo directo a darme un baño, necesito despejarme, cuando tu recuerdo viene a mi mente, una sonrisa inconsciente se forma de mis labios, dejo el agua correr sobre mi piel, después de unos minutos parece que he quedado como nuevo, salgo del baño para alistarme.

Después de terminado el ritual alguien llama, miro por la ventana, eres tu, un vacío se produce en mi garganta, siempre sucede lo mismo cada vez que te miro, sacudo mi cabeza, para regresar a la tierra, lo había olvidado, vendrías a contarme algo importante, de verdad me mata la curiosidad, pero, a la vez tengo temor, que es lo que te puede pasar.

Dejo de caminar para correr abrir, pero poco antes de abrir trato de controlar mis nervios, de no acobardar mis esfuerzos, a paso lento me dirijo hacia la puerta, apenas abro me abrazas efusivamente ambos caemos, me levanto de inmediato y te ofrezco mi mano, mi corazón late a mas no poder, estas tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan… entonces comienza una batalla feroz entre mi corazón y la razón, quisiera abrazarte y decirte que te amo…pero soy un cobarde, no dices nada así que comienzo a preocuparme y te digo

-no te lastimaste- solo sonríes como una niña divertida.

-por supuesto que no, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees-

Si ya lo he notado tus facciones sean afinado, como terciopelo son tus manos al tacto, tus voz es mas melódica casi hipnótica, te has vuelto…sin querer me he acercado, me sonrojo inmediatamente escucho el estruendo de mis sentimientos desbordados y salgo del trance, así que solo correspondo a tu sonrisa, y al darme cuenta de que aun tomo tu mano la suelto de inmediato, paso a un lado y finjo ir directo a cerrar la puerta.

Entonces pasamos a la sala nos sentamos, tu a mi lado, me miras extraño como esperando algo, no puedo descifrarlo, mis nervios escurren de mis manos, me da miedo preguntar entonces lo dices, sin titubear, sin…

-Estoy enamorada- mi corazón se despedaza, como un eco se escuchan esa tonada, el tiempo para, no encuentro las palabras, por que se atoran en mi garganta, en tu mirada se que realmente lo amas veo ese brillo, me siento enfermo, creo que voy a fallecer, me preguntas "Estas bien", entonces recuerdo mi mascara y te abrazo sin decir algo, por que me estoy asfixiando, ocultando mi enfado, mi agonía, te siento perdida, me dan ganas de confesártelo, pero entonces pienso por que me lo dices a mi, cayendo en cuenta que me consideras un amigo de verdad, ahora la culpa me mata, ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?.

Suavemente me separo de ti recordando que verte sonreír es mi mayor regalo.

-Me alegro por ti y ¿como se llama?, me lo tienes que presentar- lo digo con una amplia sonrisa por supuesto fingida.

Que extraño te has quedado sin palabras, busco una excusa urgente, el cielo parece que de mi se ha apiadado, ya que suena mi teléfono

-Disculpa voy a contestar-

Me alejo, pero no demasiado aun puedo verla, ni siquiera pongo atención a la llamada, digo que estoy muy ocupado y cuelgo, sin preguntar quien es, en mi cabeza hay una revuelta por algo para salir de esa situación y solo se me ocurre el más absurdo cliché.

Regreso a la sala, pero ya no me siento y desde lo lejos digo "Disculpa, tengo una cita importante", parece decepcionada, creo que solo alucino, pero bueno es mejor que estar aquí escuchando de ese a quien ama, ella solo asiente y se marcha, finjo salir con premura, la verdad solo quiero huir, por que mis lagrimas no tardaran en salir, hay un desastre en mi garganta, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón , soy un idiota, como si el amarte fuese un crimen inconfesable.

Haruhi

La luna, amiga y confidente, me hace consiente de las veces que lo trate de hacer, finalmente tengo el valor, por que si espero a que él de el primer paso colapsare, entonces, otra vez las dudas que enmarañan mi cabeza, que tal si el no siente lo mismo por mi, si esta amistad se espesa hasta volverse de piedra, no quiero eso, pero después de unos minutos de auto-convencimiento vuelvo con firmeza a mi primera idea. En un parpadeo la noche ha pasado, en un suspiro busco el alivio y también el valor, que nunca he contenido, espero que esta confesión salga de mi interior desde mi corazón, tal vez así hay una respuesta negativa no va ha ser tan dramático cabe esa posibilidad, pero es la ultima que espero…haaaaaaay de nuevo con esto, estos nervios.

Todo saldrá bien, me repito una y otra vez tratándome de convencer, me decido duchar, para despejar las dudas que en estos momentos me abundan, después de eso, me tardo en la elección de vestuario como un millón de veces me lo he estado cambiando… debo lucir mas que bonita, parece que esto esta bien. Termino de alistarme voy a paso lento, ya que el trayecto es demasiado corto, y pensar que siempre llevo prisa por llegar a donde esta, hoy hasta parece que es mucho mas corto, quien iba a decir que yo seria capaz de hacer estas cosas.

Al fin llego a su puerta y mis pies se entierran, mis manos se congelan, agito mi cabeza, al tiempo que huelo ese perfume embriagante, recuerdo esa sonrisa, quiero ser yo quien las inicie, así que, de nuevo me doy valor y toco el timbre, tardas menos de lo que esperaba, cuando veo abrirse la puerta, la única cosa que me da las agallas es aferrarme a ti, lo que mis funciones motoras hacen es aventarse, no medí mi fuerza y los dos caemos al suelo, me congelo al sentir tu cuerpo.

Al mirar de nuevo veo como tus facciones han cambiado, te ves más varonil, mas imponente, pero sin perder esa aura de sencillez, que tonta, me he quedado mirándolo, tal vez ya lo noto no, no puede ser¡, oh que tonta pues a eso vine, entonces dice

-no te lastimaste- me ofreces tu mano

Solo sonrío, siempre eres tan amable y cálido conmigo, como no enamorarme de ti. Entonces te digo

-por supuesto que no, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees-

Por eso he venido hasta aquí, solo por ti y para ti, sin darme cuenta me he acercado, pero es muy profundo el querer perderme en esos labios, el verme reflejada en tu mirada atenuada, me gustaría que siempre me tomaras la mano como lo haces en estos momentos, sonrío al verme entre tus manos, rompes el encanto, bajo la mirada al ver como pasas a mi lado, me gustaría que no interpusieras esa fortaleza entre los dos, por que no puedo saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ya no tengo la misma fuerza, no se si podré soportar mis piernas rectas, debo seguir con el plan.

Me invita a pasar a su sala ambos nos sentamos, Dios necesito valor, necesito decirte lo que siento cada vez que te veo, que eres lo que ilumina mis días, eres en lo que vierto mis anhelos, eres mi único pensamiento en todos los momentos, pero mi cabeza desconoce a la razón y lo suelto

-Estoy enamorada-

Pero veo que no reaccionas como espero, pareces pálido, comienzo a preocuparme y te pregunto

-estas bien-.

Respondes con un abrazo muy sorpresivo, pero lejos de ser cálido, perece amargo, te separas gentilmente y de tus labios sale algo inverosímil

-Me alegro por ti y ¿como se llama?, me lo tienes que presentar-

Lo dice con una sonrisa, como es posible cree que amo a otro, lo peor, es que esta sonriendo, eso quiere decir que el no siente lo mismo por mi, que hago, que hago, estoy entrando en pánico, entonces suena su teléfono y me dice

-Disculpa voy a contestar-

Cuando se aleja veo como se derrumba mi fortaleza, no tengo palabras que describan mi alma mutilada, como pude creer que alguien como el se fijaría en mi, que tonta, soy una…

El regresa se detiene a unos pasos delante de mi, ni siquiera me mira y dice

-Disculpa, tengo una cita importante-

Cita, como no me di cuenta que el ya amaba a alguien, por eso siempre se ve muy feliz, por eso irradia tanta calidez, por eso… que cruel es la realidad, así que solo me queda irme con la poca dignidad, asiento sin siquiera titubear salgo con premura, por que al parecer tiene prisa por llegar a su cita soy una idiota, tal vez es mejor así, parece ser que una clase de crimen inconfesable es el amarte


End file.
